(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor with a traction load sensing device for a tractor, as is needed for effecting load regulation of a soil-engaging implement attached to the tractor, such for instance as plow tilling-depth regulation.
(2) Prior Art of the Invention
A traction load sensing device has conventionally been incorporated in a tractor in such a manner that a sensor bar is supported on a sensor case secured to and downwardly protruding under a bottom plate of a transmission case of the tractor, so as to be displaced responsive to the traction load exerted on lower links, and a detection device adapted to detect the amount of the displacement of the sensor bar is accommodated within the sensor case. The sensor case has thus inevitably been positioned low near the ground under the tractor, and therefore apt to be hit by some possible obstacles on the ground, such for instance as stones, and be deformed or injured. Besides, heavy traction load exerted on the sensor bar from the lower links must safely be borne by the securing connection between the sensor case and the transmission case, and the connecting portions of these cases must therefore be further quite sturdy one.